Oregon State University's Biomolecular Mass Spectrometry Facility is requesting funds for the purchase of a Thermo Scientific Orbitrap Elite mass spectrometer with electron transfer dissociation (ETD) capability. The new instrument will support NIH-funded research programs in (1) infectious diseases, (2) neurodegenerative diseases, aging and health-span research, (3) radiation research, (4) metabolic disorders and cancer research. The Orbitrap Elite will support seven major NIH-funded and five secondary projects with needs in proteomics and lipidomics/metabolomics. The instrument will be operated and maintained by OSU's Biomolecular Mass Spectrometry facility, which has been in operation since 1973. The Orbitrap Elite ETD will replace a 10-year old LTQ-FT and two TOF instruments (from 2001 and 2002). The requested instrument will bring new technology to OSU namely orbitrap technology and ETD. This shared instrumentation laboratory is currently staffed by three highly experienced faculty research associates and technical device development is supported by two PhD-level researchers. The operational costs of the facility are covered through significant institutional support by the research office, several colleges, a core center grant from the National Institute of Environmental Health Sciences and revenues from user fees and services provided. An oversight committee has been set up to coordinate use of the instrument and administration policy. An advisory board provides guidance in long-term strategic planning. OSU's Biomolecular mass spectrometry facility is the only major expertise and innovation hub for mass spectrometry research and services in the State of Oregon. The Center for Genome Research and Biocomputing (CGRB) provides advice in project design, statistics, biocomputing, and mathematical modeling, as well as omics' data integration to produce data that results in meaningful biological findings. The CGRB in collaboration with the mass spec facility administers a pilot and feasibility program to attract new users to the facility The new equipment will be part of current and future statewide efforts of the major research universities in Oregon to coordinate and foster inter-institutional research and training activitie relevant to public health.